This invention pertains to an information processing system, a set temperature correction method, a program, and a recording medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for measuring a temperature and executing a temperature control process based on the measured temperature.
In a conventional information processing system, a temperature control process such as rotating a fan, lowering performance thereof, and forcibly shutting down the apparatus is performed in accordance with temperature changes accompanied with variations of a load of a central processing unit and the like. However, in the information processing apparatus, a position at which temperature is desired to be measured, such as the inside of the central processing unit, differs from a position at which temperature can be measured, such as the outside of the central processing unit. Therefore, the temperature of the position at which temperature is desired to be measured is calculated from the temperature of the position at which temperature can be measured in consideration of a temperature difference between these two positions, and a set temperature for controlling execution of the temperature control process is determined. Then, the temperature of the position at which temperature can be measured is compared with the set temperature, thus performing the temperature control process.
Since the presence of documents of the related art is not recognized, description regarding the documents of the related art is omitted.
However, heretofore, the temperature difference between the above-described two positions has actually been measured for each of a part of information processing apparatuses of the same model, and the set temperature determined based on the same temperature difference has been set for all of the information processing apparatuses of the same model. In this case, if there are individual differences in temperature difference among the information processing apparatuses, the set temperature must be set for all of the information processing apparatuses by use of the largest temperature difference among the actually measured temperature differences in order that all of the information processing apparatuses may not exceed a predetermined temperature. Therefore, in an information processing apparatus in which the temperature difference between the two positions is small, the temperature control process such as rotating the fan, lowering the performance, and forcibly shutting down the apparatus is performed before the actual temperature of the position at which the temperature is desired to be measured reaches the temperature at which the temperature control process is to be performed, thus deteriorating an environment of a user. Moreover, heretofore, when such a problem occurs after the information processing apparatuses are introduced to a customer, there has been no means for changing the set temperature for the temperature control process, and the problem has not been solvable.